Jack's Treasure
by Queen of the Mary Sue
Summary: MARY SUE WARNING! Virginia, the daughter of a Tortuga prostitute, grows tired of her life as a servant to her mother's 'Sisters' and decides to take off. This is her story..
1. Virginia the Wench

DISCLAIMER!I'm going to say this once and ONLY once… I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. If I did, I'd play the part of Jack Sparrow's top wench and it wouldn't be rated for the eyes of anyone under 18… Or is it 21… ALSO! Don't forget to read the tops of each page…

Chapter One…Virginia the Wench

"GINIA!" Mama Ruby called me from the room where she lay in a tangle of sheets with one of the sailors holding her close.

"Yes, Mama?" I looked up at the woman as the man brushed his lips over her neck. "Would you like me to get you something?"

"Aye." She mumbled as her eyes fluttered. "Get two bottles of rum and bring them up."

I curtsied to her and slipped out of the room as she moaned. "Damn wench." I muttered under my breath as I walked down the steps to the cellar. "Ginia, do this. Ginia, fetch that. Ginia, sit there watch while I screw the brains out of this drunken old sot! UGH!" I snatched two bottles off a shelf and hurried back up the steps, anxious to get out of the rat-infested hole. And that hole WASN'T just the cellar.

I hated the whole damn island. The town was full of drunks and thieves and murderers while the island itself wasn't good for anything. I knocked on Mama Ruby's door and she yelled for the rum. I opened the door and stepped in, ignoring the nauseous odor of the sailor and Mama's sex. Handing the rum to her I quickly curtsied again and raced from the room.

"Ginia, sweetling!" one of the ladies moaned as I walked by. "Could you tell Mama Ruby I'm sick?"

"TELL HER YOURSELF!" I shouted at the woman before racing down the stairs to the tavern.

"Oh, Ginia!" Another whore called as I ran past her. "Could you help me with this guy? He can't walk right! GINIA?"

I ignored her and ran out the door. I kept running until I reached the docks. When I finally stopped, right at the edge, I was breathless. I looked at the water as I struggled for oxygen. It looked so invite. What if I just stepped off the pier and took a deep breath. Let my lungs fill with water and my body sink into the depths. I felt a hand on my shoulder, though I knew if I looked, I wouldn't see someone of flesh and bone. I'd see the ghost of my mother. I'd never known my father. Otherwise, I might see him too.

The smell of alcohol and sex hit my nose as the hand vanished from my shoulder. I turned to see a tall blond whore standing in front of me. "Damn you!" She yelled as she slammed her hand across my cheek. "Didn't you hear me calling you, Virginia? ANSWER ME!"

"I'm sorry, Trinket." I whispered. "I didn't."

The blond looked at me through her hard, painted eyes. "What are you doing out here? You're supposed to be working."

I sighed and looked away. "I'm sorry."

Trinket's icy stare warmed and she tilted my face to her. "What is it, Gin?"

I pulled away and stalked past her. "Nothing." I said coldly. "Nothing, at all."


	2. Virginia the Pirate

_I sighed and looked away. "I'm sorry."_

_Trinket's icy stare warmed and she tilted my face to her. "What is it, Gin?"_

_I pulled away and stalked past her. "Nothing." I said coldly. "Nothing, at all."_

Chapter Two…Virginia the Pirate

Mama Ruby raised her hand and brought it down on my cheek. "How DARE you?" She shrieked. "You know BETTER than that! I've taught you to ALWAYS stay in the tavern or the brothel. You know BETTER than to take off without permission. You're lucky I haven't killed you for it!" I simply stared at the floor as she raged about my disobedience. "That it!" She cried. "I'm 'upgrading' you. You will no longer work with US." She laughed her shrill, nasally laugh. "You'll be working with THEM now. Just like the rest of the girls!"

I looked up at her defiantly. "Do what you like." I spat out. "I won't be here much longer. I have two months left with you. That's it!"

Mama Ruby and the girls snorted. "And just where are you planning to go?" Asked a redheaded whore named Scarlet.

"Yeah." Spouted Vivian. "You're an orphan now missy! You ain't got no family but us left."

Tanya, a quiet, dark skinned beauty just shook her head. "You can't survive out there, Virginia." She sighed. "It isn't as easy on the streets as it is here."

Mama Ruby nodded. "These girls know what their talking about, Ginia. Listen to them. Without me, you're nothing. Without me, you'll die."

"I- I'll find a ship!" I argued. "I'll dress like a man and find a ship to work on."

The pretty blond named Giselle cocked and eyebrow as Mama Ruby laughed. "And when you get caught in the rain and your clothes stick to your chest?" She suddenly snarled. "You're not much of a woman but what you are is still too much for a man to ignore. Especially at sea. Putting yourself on a ship full of men will just get you raped. And when you're raw and bleeding from all those men, they'll still take you. It will be agony, Virginia. There is no way you will survive."

I glared at her. "I won't survive here, either. I'll put in my last two months and then I am gone." With that, I turned on my heel and marched straight up to my room where I locked the door.

For the next two months, I suffered quietly at the hands of the drunks of Tortuga. I did my duty and pleased them as best I could. I raked in the cash because the men said it was like loving the sea. My eyes were the color of the Caribbean herself and my hair was black like the sky. The men loved my flesh because it was white like the sails of their ships and soft as Mama Ruby could scrub it. Finally, my two months of servitude ended and I took off. I stole a pair of breeches from one of my patrons and a shirt from another. I bought a pair of boots from the cobbler down the road and found a man who sold hats. I cut my hair and kept it bound at the nape of my neck while I strode about like a young man. I did my best to be rude and dirty and I kept my chest bound so tight it hurt.

All my work paid off and I was taken aboard a ship. After three months the ship returned to Tortuga and the captain kicked me off of the ship. He said it was taking me too long to learn the ways of pirating. Tossing me a small bag of money he told me to take a hike and I did. I went back to my old tavern for a while, where I met a captain who was desperate for a crew. I signed on with him and, two days later, I was off again. This time, I was on a ship with black sails. There were two women aboard. Their names were Ana Maria and Elizabeth. If it wasn't too late, I'd have revealed that I, too, was a woman. Unfortunately, I knew it wasn't a good idea, so I remained Alex the Warf Rat. I was on that ship for nearly a month before Mama Ruby was proved right. I got caught in the rain and the men noticed how my clothing clung to places it shouldn't.

"Well, well, well…" The fat, balding man known as Pintel sneered. "What have we got here? A little poppet to play with, eh?"

I glared at the men as another one, this one tall and thin with a fake eye, laughed. "Kinda skinny, but she'll do alright. 'Specially for what I've got in mind!"

I backed away from them slowly, only to find myself pressed into the mainsail. A midget named Marty looked over to where the two of them had me cornered and I threw a frightened look at him. He was really quite nice to the women and I prayed to all the gods I'd ever heard of that he'd get someone to help me. Apparently at least ONE of those gods existed for he took off faster than you could say 'bugger' and reappeared just as quickly with Gibbs and the captain on his heels.

"What have you got there, mates?" Captain Sparrow called out as he approached.

Ragetti laughed his sick little laugh while Pintel answered. "A little Poppet decided to play dress up. She's quite a lovely one, really… In her own way."

"Really now?" Sparrow laid a hand on Ragetti's shoulder. "How about we have a look-see then, shall we?" Ragetti and Pintel stepped aside and Jack cocked an eyebrow at my chest. "Lovely, you say?" He muttered to Pintel. "Well, as you say, then…" He turned and began to walk off. The two pirates stepped back in place and began to reach for me. "Oh! And one more thing!" He looked over his shoulder. "I'll be needing my cabin cleaned… Whatever your name is. And I'd like it done in the next ten minutes."

"Captain!" Gibbs jumped in front of him. "It's frigh-"

"Yes, yes, I know, Gibbs. It's _frightful _bad luck to have a woman aboard." Jack patted the man's shoulder and pointed at Elizabeth and Ana Maria. "BUT as you can see, we already have two and nothing bad has happened as yet, so what's the harm in one more?" Jack waved over his shoulder at me and swaggered off.

"BLAST!" Pintel whipped the bandana off of his head and threw to the ground before grabbing Ragetti's arm and dragging the dour-looking man away. "TO HELL WITH HER, IT, HIM, AND THEM!" He shrieked over the moaning waves. "TO HELL!"

I laughed and untucked my shirt before calling up to the women. "Neither of you would happen to have a spare dress would you?" Elizabeth smiled and motioned for me to join her. "Thanks, mate!" I hooted as I followed her below.

"Anytime." Elizabeth laughed heartily "Ana Maria's not too good at talking about some of the more 'womanly' things, but you might be. I must say… I _was_ beginning to question your sexuality."

"What do you mean?" I cried indignantly. "I made a GREAT Warf-Rat!"

"Oh, no doubts about that." Ana Maria grinned. "It's just that the both of us caught you staring after a certain someone with a certain looking of desire upon your face."

"Not to mention the friendliness between yourself and this certain someone." Elizabeth giggled and eyed me curiously.

"Friendliness?" Ana Maria cackled. "If it got much friendlier I'd have KNOWN she wasn't a boy. We all would have!"

"Oh, be quiet!" I glared at the women. "The both of you! You wouldn't have known because I wouldn't DARE make a move for an engaged man!"

The girls' heads snapped around. "Oh, we're not talking about WILL." Ana Maria laughed uproariously.

"It's JACK we meant!" Elizabeth announced as she led us into her and Will Turners cabin. "You do hang on him just SO when he's about. It's funny really. You don't even seem to realize your doing it. Neither did he."

"Absolutely hilarious." Ana Maria held her sides as her laughter subsided.

"Ooooooooh!" I snarled. "Why don't you both just kiss my arse!"

Ana Maria erupted into a whole new bout of laughter. "Do you hear THAT, Lizzy?" She howled. "Maybe we were right about her after all!"

Elizabeth just grinned as she lifted a pale blue-white gown from her trunk.


	3. Intuitive Sense

Ana Maria erupted into a whole new bout of laughter. "Do you hear THAT, Lizzy?" She howled. "Maybe we were right about her after all!"

_Elizabeth just grinned as she lifted a pale blue-white gown from her trunk._

Chapter Three…Intuitive Sense

"My incredibly intuitive sense of the female creature tells me you're troubled." I flinched and moved away from the man who suddenly appeared beside me. "That can't be a good sign." Jack muttered at my nervousness. "What is it?"

"Nothing." I whispered as I looked over the sea.

"Now, that can't be true." He leaned over and planted his face inches from my own. "You're eyes don't lie. That's one thing I've noticed about you in the past month. You're eyes are too revealing. You can't hide anything if the person you're hiding it from catches a look at your eyes."

"Is that how you knew?" I moved away from him again.

"Knew what?" He followed me once more.

"That I was a woman." I leaned on the railing of the prow, still watching as the waves lapped at one another in the Pearl's wake.

"It was ONE way." He answered with a thoughtful look on his face.

"What were the others?" I asked as he leaned beside me, facing the deck as I faced the water.

"Do you really want to know?" He turned to me and I turned to face the deck, avoiding his eyes.

"Yes." I lied. "I REALLY want to know. How did you know I was a woman."

"Well, for one." He stroked his goatee. "The way you walked. You see, most pirate MEN swagger, like so." He demonstrated. "But YOU on the other hand, FLOATED, like SO." He demonstrated again. "You were obsessed with things being tidy, organized, sparkling clean." He shuddered. "Obviously not male. Now, how did YOU know I knew YOU weren't a man?"

I smiled. "You never pushed me away, for one." He grimaced. "You gave me my own cabin when none of the other's had their own except Gibbs." He nodded. "And my own suspicions were confirmed when you didn't show the least bit of surprise when Pintel and Ragetti caught me."

Jack shook his head with a smile. "Intuitive, aren't we, Miss."

"Another question." I looked straight in his deep, black eyes. "Why didn't you say anything? Why did you let me continue my masquerade?"

Jack took my chin between his thumb and forefinger as he looked back. "I'd prefer it if my crew trusted me enough to let me know if they were male or female. I wanted you to tell me yourself. It's the same with your name. I'll call you Alex or Miss until you trust me enough to tell me who you really are. I don't ask for more than what a person wishes to tell me about his or herself."

He stepped away, though his eyes remained on mine and soon I was forced to look away. Jack sighed and I looked up at the sound of his boots retreating. "CAPTAIN!" I called out and he turned to face me with a surprised look on his face.

"Yes?" He asked patiently.

I took a deep breath. "My real name is Virginia."

Jack smiled at me disarmingly. "Well, then. Welcome aboard the Black Pearl, Virginia." He turned and swaggered off singing about really bad eggs.

The next day I woke to Ana Maria's hand shaking me viciously. "Look, Ginia, I know you like your sleep but HONESTLY! We need you up there!"

"Why?" I groaned. "I don't hear any cannon fire. Or waves crashing. As a matter of fact, I don't hear anything what-so-ever!" I sat up quickly and stare at. "That means land?" I asked her.

Ana Maria grinned. "Aye. That means land!"

"Wahoo!" I jumped out of bed and grabbed the blue-white gown I'd worn the day before. Pulling the gown over my head I listened as the dark-skinned woman filled me in.

"It's an island." She said, quickly. "Jack's had the men digging up there all day. It's noon by the way. He claims that when he captained the Pearl the first time, he buried most of the loot here in secret. They stopped between four islands and he rowed to this one and buried his treasure here. Jack said he wants it back now because he thinks the crewmen deserve a few free trinkets."

"How does he know that the treasure's still here?" I asked as we hurried for the deck.

"His compass." Ana Maria answered. "Do you know anything about it?"

"Just the stories." I answered back. "That it'll lead you to your heart's desire."

"Precisely." She laughed. "And right now, Jack wants that treasure very very VERY badly, for some reason."

"Any ideas?" We had reached the deck and I saw Jack standing on shore, scratching his head as he walked about to various spots.

"Not a one." She told me. "All I know is, every time Jack gets where the compass points, the arrow changes direction. He's getting really angry about it too."

"Where's Elizabeth?"

"Sick." Ana Maria rolled her eyes. "Says her stomach's rolling."

"Odd. She was fine yesterday."

"I personally think she just doesn't want to dig."

I laughed. "Funny. Sounds like a spoiled, little rich kid."

"She IS a spoiled, little rich kid." Will laughed as he walked past us with a shovel. "Now, get out there and report to Jack before he gets an even worse attitude."

"Yes, sir!" We laughed as he walked off.

Ana Maria grabbed a pair of shovels and handed me one. "Let's go then." She smiled as she climbed down a rope ladder and splashed into the water below. I rolled my eyes, followed her down, and marched straight for Jack.

"Where to, Captain?" I laughed as he turned towards me.

He looked at me and then at his compass and then back at me. Snapping his compass shut, he said, "Um, right, then… Err.. Well…" He thrust the compass at me. "You choose."

I opened it and thought about what I wanted most. 'I want to please my captain. Finding his treasure will do that, so I want that treasure.' The arrow spun around a full four times before settling in one direction. I marched in that direction until the arrow started to spin and then I tossed the compass back to jack. Digging my shovel into the sand I laughed at his expression. "Well, you said CHOOSE!" I told him.

He shook his head and opened the compass to resume his pacing. A good two hours passed and I felt more than ready to collapse when my shovel got stuck. I tried pulling it, dragging it, jumping on it, and everything else I could think of before dropping down on my bottom. I dug the sand and dirt from around the shovel to see what was the matter and I felt smooth, hard wood. "CAPTAIN!" I yelled as I continued to dig. "There's something here!"

I heard sand being tossed about as pirates came running. Jack fell to his knees next to me and pushed the sand away to show a sparrow over a sunset sea burned into a flat bit of wood. "Dig here, boys!" He laughed. "I think Virginia deserves a break. Ana Maria, help her to the ship."

Ana Maria pulled me to my feet and I leaned against her in relief as we made our way to the Pearl. "So?" She smiled at me. "How did you find it?"

I sighed in exhaustion as she helped me down the hall to my room. "I just thought about how badly I wanted to make Jack happy. I figured that finding his treasure would make him happy."

Ana Maria smiled as she laid my dress over a chair. "Aye. That certainly DID make him happy. I wonder what he'll reward you with."

"Reward?" I whispered. "What do you mean?"

"Well, of course he'll reward you." She laughed. "His compass didn't work for him so he'd never have found it if you hadn't."

I shook my head. "I don't want a reward. All I want is to keep my captain happy."

"Well, isn't that sweet." Pintel and Ragetti stood in the doorway. "The poppet, just wants to make the Cap'n happy."

"We could teach her a few tricks he'd like." Ragetti smiled wickedly beside his friend.

Ana Maria stood up angrily. "What the devil do the two of you want?"

Pintel glared at her. "The Cap'n wants to see you in his cabin."

"Tell him I'm coming." She watched them suspiciously as they walked off. Turning to me slowly, Ana Maria spoke again. "Lock the door once I'm gone. Pintel enjoyed himself a bit too much for that to have been an innocent visit." I nodded and she handed me her pistol. "Can you shoot?" I nodded again. "Good. You've got four shots. Make them count." And with that, she was gone and I was locking the door.


	4. Or Not

…she handed me her pistol. "Can you shoot?" I nodded again. "Good. You've got four shots. Make them count." And with that, she was gone and I was locking the door.

Chapter Four…Or Not

I lay alone in my room till well after dark before Ana Maria returned. "Ginia?" She whispered through. "Are you sleeping?"

I stood up and unlocked. "No."

"Good." I saw her teeth flash in the darkness. "The captain's got your reward all ready." I rose to my feet and reached for my dress. "It's just the captain, Gin. Everyone else is sleeping."

I rolled my eyes and moved towards her, pulling on a long coat. "Lead the way, then." I sighed as her grin widened immeasurably.

When Ana Maria suddenly stopped only a few doors from my own she turned to me. "Here we are. Why don't you go on in?" I swallowed as she pushed the door open and motioned for me to enter.

I stepped into the dim room and my eyesight was suddenly lost as I was blindfolded. I attacked the first thing I felt and I heard a laugh. "That's my bed you're killing." Jack chortled. "Now, calm down so I can give you your surprise."

"I don't want anything." I argued as I felt his hands on my shoulders.

"Well, isn't that just a shame? I'll give you one chance to change your mind, but first, you have to see what I have for you."

I huffed impatiently and nodded. "Let's get this over with, then."

Jack pulled me forward a ways before removing his hands. I heard something being unlocked and then his hands were over the blindfold, removing it gently. "Well?" He laughed as I gasped at the sight before me. I stared at the jewels, silk, and other beauties that lay in the chest before me. "I'm hoping your silence means you enjoy this." He laughed nervously.

I turned swiftly and found my lips mere inches from his. "What is this?" I breathed. "I thought maybe a trinket or something. Nothing like this."

Jacks eyes looked soft and warm in the light provided by the moon and the single candle. "You can have your pick of anything in that chest. As much as you like."

I turned back to the chest and knelt gently, dipping my fingers into the treasure. "Jack, this is too much. Don't you have anything… less elaborate?" I looked at him as he moved to kneel beside me.

"No." He whispered. "I want you to pick something from here. It's from my first year as captain of the Pearl. This treasure is important to me. It signifies something. Though, I'm really not quite sure what that might be."

"Oh, Jack…" I leaned over and hugged him tightly. "I can't choose." I said, looking back over the gems. "There's no way."

"How about if I choose something for you then?" He asked, reaching in. I nodded at him and he suddenly pulled out a handful of jewels. Opening his hand he looked at the plunder. "What about this?" He held up a silver chain with a small silver heart, a sapphire embedded in the center of the heart. I felt my eyes bug and he grinned. "The heart it is then!" He laughed. Moving behind me, Jack clasped the necklace in place about my throat.

Slowly, I lifted a silver mirror and peered into it. "It's beautiful, Captain." I whispered in a low, breathy voice. "It's absolutely beautiful."

"Just like your eyes." He murmured in my ear. "It's the same blue of your eyes. Sparkling amidst a sea of silver."

I turned towards him suddenly, my eyes wide at the emotions filling his voice. Jack stared into my eyes for a moment before his head moved forward a bit. I didn't realize that I'd moved as well but our lips met slowly, so I must have. My eyes fluttered closed even as he pulled back. I opened my eyes and he looked away, suddenly ashamed. "Jack?" I moved my hand towards his forearm but he stood up and stepped back.

"You- you should go." He muttered. "We've got quite a ways to sail tomorrow so I'm waking the crew early."

For some reason, my eyes filled with tears and I turned away. "Very well, Captain Sparrow." I told him coldly. "I shall see you in the morning." And I marched from his room, down the hall, and into my own room where I proceeded to collapse on my bed without even bothering to remove the greatcoat about my shoulders.

I had the oddest feeling that someone was watching me and I sat up. Looking towards the door I saw Jack's sad face illuminated by the light of the moon. "What is it?" I called out to him. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry." He answered.

"For what?" I slid off the bed and padded over to him.

"I reacted badly." He looked away from me. "I promise I'll use better judgment next time."

"What are you talking about?" I placed a hand on his shoulder and his eyes met mine.

"The kiss." He whispered. "I shouldn't have kissed you."

I sighed and settled my fingertips against his cheek. "I didn't mind it." I told him, quietly. "In truth, I wished it had lasted a bit longer."

Jack stared at me in disbelief. "Virginia…" He turned away quickly. "Nothing can happen between us. It isn't right."

"What isn't right?" I grabbed his shoulder and spun him towards me, gasping at the sight of him. Jack's handsome features melted away, revealing the bone and sinew beneath his flesh.

"I'm a pirate." He moaned. "I don't have a penny to my. I don't even have a good reputation. I love women and rum and I'll never be able to put either aside. Dishonesty runs in my blood. It would be torture for any woman to love me in a way beyond the physical one. I can't put you through that."

I touched the zombie-like face sadly. "Then I will put myself through it." I choked. "I don't care about the piracy. I don't care about rum and women and other such things, either. I care about you, Jack."

Jack's face reverted back to his normal state and his lips pressed against my own in a feverish kiss. "Virginia…" He whispered. "Sweet Virginia…"


	5. Apology NOT Accepted

"…_I care about you, Jack."_

_Jack's face reverted back to his normal state and his lips pressed against my own in a feverish kiss. "Virginia…" He whispered. "Sweet Virginia…"_

Chapter Five…Apology NOT accepted

"Virginia. VIRGINIA!" A woman's voice cut into my dream and I bolted upright.

"What the bloody hell?" I screamed at Elizabeth. "What do you want?"

"Have you seen Jack?" She asked. "No one knows where he is."

"Are you kidding me?" I shrieked. "I've been ASLEEP! How could I possibly have seen your PRECIOUS Captain Jack Sparrow?"

Ana Maria stuck her head in the doorway. "I'll handle this, Elizabeth." She muttered to her friend as she approached. "Go on and keep looking. Has anyone checked the galley?" Elizabeth shook her head and hurried out, leaving me with the straight-backed beauty. Turning to me, Ana Maria sighed. "What happened?" She asked calmly.

"Nothing." I looked away. "I just don't appreciate being woken up when I'm this tired, that's all."

"Uh, huh. And I'm the queen of England." She plopped herself down on the edge of my bed. "Spill it, Cinderella, before I dump you in the ashes."

"He kissed me." I sighed quietly. "And then he pretended he didn't. He looked like he was ashamed of himself."

"Wait just a bloody minute!" Ana Maria cried. "We ARE talking about Jack Sparrow, right?" I nodded. "Scourge of the Caribbean?" I nodded again. "Captain of the Black Pearl?" I nodded a third time and her eyes went super wide. "Well, I'll be damned. Jack's never done that before."

"Done what?" I asked innocently. No, seriously. I had no idea what she was talking about. I couldn't think of a single damn thing Jack Sparrow wouldn't do.

"He's never been ashamed of kissing anyone. I think the only time he's ever been ashamed of ANYTHING was when he handed Will over to Davey Jones." Ana Maria looked deep into my eyes. "He really kissed you? What was it like?"

"I'm not sure I understand." I told her. "What do you mean what was it like?"

"Well, you know. Was it long and passionate, or short and sweet? Or maybe it was hard and fervent."

I laughed at the comical expression of pure excitement on her face. "It was short." I told her with a tiny smile. "Just a touch really." Her eyes widened further, as if that were possible. "He just brushed his lips over mine and pulled away. That was it."

"Absolutely amazing…" She grinned. "I think the captain has more than just a 'thing' for you, Virginia."

"You're insane." I laughed. "He probably just got caught up in the moment is all. Men DO do that sometimes, you know. Not very often, I'll admit. But sometimes."

"Whatever you say, Man Eater." She laughed heartily before sobering up. "So… You've no idea where he might be?" I shook my head. "Damn!" She growled. "I was sure you'd at least have an inkling! You don't know of any place he goes to be alone? I mean, he doesn't do this often but he DOES do it sometimes. He just disappears. No one knows where to. But you could search this ship for hours and never find him. And then, just when you've given up hope he'll pop up out of nowhere looking all serious."

"I'm sorry, Ana." I shook my head. "I haven't a clue."

Ana Maria sighed and got up off the bed. "Well, I guess I'll get back to the search then. You going to help?"

I nodded. "Yes. I'll get to looking as soon as I've gotten dressed. What do we need him for anyway?"

"I'm really not sure." She muttered. "Gibbs just started yelling for everyone to find him. No one knows why, but Gibbs seemed really worried about something."

"Maybe we're off course." I suggested.

Ana Maria shook her head. "We don't have a course right now. Captain said to let her drift and see what we found." I shrugged and Ana Maria slipped out of the room. Grabbing hold of a cream and pastel pink gown Elizabeth had left for me, I forced myself to think about Jack and where he might be.

True to my word, I took off as soon as I got the dress on, never mind the fact that it took me twenty minutes to do so. As I walked down the steps to Jack's favorite room, I found myself hoping I was wrong in my guess. The others had probably already checked here, and if not, I was on a ship full of idiots. Slipping through the door, I held onto the wall as I let my eyes adjust. Sure enough, huddled in the corner surrounded by empty rum bottles, the captain sat singing away. "And really bad eggs…" He hiccupped.

"Jack?" I called out as I approached, preferring NOT to get a bullet between my ribs. "What's wrong?"

Jack's head rolled back on his shoulders and he gave me a drunken smile. "Rum?" He offered. I shook my head and he sighed as his smile faded. "Do you know what I really, really, REALLY hate, love?"

"No, Jack." I answered as he struggled to gain his feet and staggered to my side. "What do you really, really, REALLY hate?

"Emotions." He groaned. "You can't make a good decision without them but they just cause SO much trouble."

"I'm not sure I follow." I backed towards the door slowly, hoping he'd come after me so I wouldn't have to leave him here or touch him.

"Well." He hiccupped again. "Last night for instance." I watched as he lost his footing and dropped heavily to the floor, amazingly he didn't spill a single drop of his rum. "I kissed you." He stared at me. "I wanted to kiss you so I did. But then I felt bad about it. And the way I acted probably made you very very VERY mad at me."

"Try pissed like a drunk who's been cut off." I muttered.

"What was that, love?" Jack strained his head towards me.

"Nothing, Jack." I whispered. "You were saying?"

"Well, you're mad at me. And that makes me feel just… horrible. Like some fancy, clean person who just got dumped in the mud. Filthy. Like I need a bath to wash it away. The guilt I mean." Suddenly he jumped to his feet and grabbed my arm. "I'm going to make it up to you." He said clearly before dragging me out of the room and taking a swig of his rum. "I've got something you'll absolutely love!"

"JACK!" I cried as he took off at a drunken run, pulling me behind him. "Jack, wait! I need to tell you! Jack, Mr. Gibbs is-"

"To bloody HELL with Mr. Gibbs!" Jack stopped and whirled around to face me. "Right now is about YOU!" He looked into my eyes. "I was an idiot and I intend to fix that."

I sighed and gently detached his fingers from my arm. "You WERE an idiot, Jack." I whispered. "But you CAN'T fix it. It's done. And it hurt too much for me to forgive you. I'm sorry."

I left Jack standing in the hallway, staring after me like an abandoned puppy with a broken leg. He couldn't come after me and he knew it. No matter how badly he wanted to… It just wasn't possible.


	6. What Everyone Already Knows

I left Jack standing in the hallway, staring after me like an abandoned puppy with a broken leg. He couldn't come after me and he knew it. No matter how badly he wanted to… It just wasn't possible.

Chapter Six…What Everyone Already Knows

"So, you're still mad at him, then?" Ana Maria sat on my bed with Elizabeth as I skimmed over the map on my small writing desk.

"Yes." I answered flatly.

"And there's no chance you'll forgive him?" Elizabeth rubbed a hand over her stomach, which had been queasy for over two weeks now.

"Correct."

"Nothing we do will change your mind." Ana Maria drummed her fingers against one of the bedposts.

"Nope."

"And you're taking off as soon as we hit land." Elizabeth sighed and shook her head.

"Bingo."

"Well, what about-"

"What do you want me to say!" I whirled on Ana Maria as she began to speak. "That I forgive him for being a man? Well, guess what girls, I DO! But I CAN'T however, forgive him for being a brainless idiot!"

Elizabeth cocked an eyebrow at me. "Didn't you JUST say you forgave him for being a man? They're ALL brainless idiots, you know…"

"That's cruel, Lizzy." Ana Maria giggled. "Aren't you in love with some one JUST like him?"

I rolled my eyes as Elizabeth stuck her tongue out at the other woman. "You two are so pathetic." I groaned. They both through me questioning looks and I elaborated. "Yeah. You, Elizabeth, are a spastically spoiled brat, no offense, and YOU, Ana, are a violent, mindless shrew, once again, no offense."

"And what about you!" Elizabeth cried indignantly. "You're the shrew here. Not to mention the fact that you're blind to your own damned feelings!"

"Excuse me?" I glared at her. "Who the hell are YOU to be talking about MY feelings? You barely even KNOW me."

"Not for lack of trying on MY part." She growled. "And it's obvious to everyone but you and the captain how you feel about each other."

"I don't know what the crap you're talking about!"

"Don't lie to yourself, Ginny!" Ana Maria jumped from the bed and shook me. "You're in LOVE with Jack. Just admit it! Everyone ELSE has."

"Get. Out." I hissed, jerking out of her grasp.

"Virginia…" Elizabeth whispered. "You can't fool us. It'll be even harder to fool yourself." I continued to glare as she ushered Ana Maria out of the room. "The sooner you admit it the sooner you'll be happy."

Will watched as Jack scratched the top of his head confusedly. After about ten minutes or so he finally gave in. "What are you looking for?" He asked sincerely.

"My treasure." Jack turned to him. "I could have sworn it was right here."

"Oh!" Will laughed. "It's in the boat."

"Ah." Jack laughed. "Where's the boat?"

Suddenly, Will went very still. "What boat?" He asked nervously.

"The little one." Jack watched him suspiciously.

"The little boat?" Will slowly edged away from his captain.

"Yes, William." Jack growled. "We used it to carry the treasure to the ship."

"What treasure?" Will scooted towards the stairwell.

"Do you want to walk the plank, Turner?" Jack asked in annoyance as he cut off the younger man's escape.

"Not particularly." Will's voice shook nervously as he paled.

"Then where's the little boat with my treasure in it?" Jack placed his hand on his gun in a nonchalant manner.

"Virginia took it." Will blurted at the motion.

"What do you mean she took it?" Jack's eyes narrowed.

Will sighed and looked his friend dead in the eye. "If you have any brains at all, Jack, you'll go after that girl."

"You're damn right I'm going after her!" Jack howled. "She has my locket!"

"You mean you're heart." Will corrected.

"No." Jack corrected his correction. "It's the LOCKET I want. That's it. Not the girl. Not the boat. The TREASURE."

Will cocked an eyebrow. "Wasn't it you who told me that not all treasure is silver and gold?"

Jack was silent for a moment. "Oh... BUGGER!" He shouted. "Bugger, bugger, bugger, BUGGER!"


	7. Jack's REAL Treasure

_Will cocked an eyebrow. "Wasn't it you who told me that not all treasure is silver and gold?"_

_Jack was silently for a moment. "Oh... BUGGER!" He shouted. "Bugger, bugger, bugger, BUGGER!"_

Chapter Seven…Jack's REAL Treasure

I sat in the little boat, rowing desperately. I HAD to get away from that ship. I HAD to get away from its captain. I HAD to get away from any reminders of Jack Sparrow and my feelings for him. It just wasn't right for me to feel so damn happy with him even when I was angry.

As I pulled frantically on the oars something shone in the corner of my eye. Turning my head towards the oddity I caught sight of the chest. "Oh, crap." I muttered. "He'll kill me for this."

Jack's treasure chest sat in the boat. Why he had left it there I had no idea. Personally, I didn't even want to know. Pulling out a telescope, I sighed. "Where can I drop it…" I wondered out loud. I wouldn't go back to that ship. Even if it meant dumping the chest and all it's glorious riches into the sea. "Ah HA!" My eyes landed on a sand bar and I slowly repositioned the boat before Jack's voice rang out in my ears. Throwing my head up, I muttered a curse.

Jack waved at me from the railing of the Black Pearl. "You're in for it now, Missy!" He shouted above the roar of the crew.

With a moan, I dropped the oars and leapt out of the boat, swimming for the sand bar. I was nearly there when the Pearl reached me and Gibbs threw down a rope. "I'd take it if I were you, Virginia!" He called out.

With a moan I snatched the rope and glared up at him. "Well, gee, Mr. Gibbs. Isn't that SO kind of you!" I yelled before muttered "Bastard" under my breath.

Gibbs hauled me aboard and Jack came tearing towards me from the Quarter Deck. "Virginia… Whatever-Your-Last-Name-Is!" He screamed. "How DARE you take off with my treasure?" My eyes narrowed as he scolded me. "Do you know what the term TREASON means! It means taking something that doesn't belong to you!""Actually, Jack, treason is a betrayal of trust or confidence." Elizabeth laughed from her position beside Will. "And STEALING is taking something that doesn't belong to you."

Jack glared at her. "I'll call it whatever I like! Now shut up, Miss Swan, and let ME deal with this miscreant!"

"MISCREANT?" I shrieked as I shoved Jack's shoulder. "A MISCREANT, am I? Then, TELL ME, Jack. Why on EARTH would I have had second thoughts on abandoning the ship? Why on EARTH would I have felt badly once I realized that your precious TREASURE was on board that boat. Why on EARTH would I feel like crap because I couldn't forgive you for doing what was in the nature of EVERY MAN ON EARTH? Tell me Jack. How in the HELL am I a MISCREANT?"

I felt like I was about to explode form the anger that was building up inside me, heating my flesh to a feverish red. Jack's eyes were wide as I felt that heat and anger swiftly melt away. "Why on earth would I wish to every deity I've ever heard of that you would feel the same way for me as I do for you?" My voice dropped to a whisper as I hung my head, fighting against a sudden onslaught of tears. "Why would I pray every night that you would come to me and tell me that I was the one you'd been searching for my whole life? If I'm such a miscreant, why would every stroke of those damnable oars make me feel as if I was betraying you?"

I could feel the silence of the crew in my very skin as Jack's hands landed on my shoulders and pulled me towards him. "You're a miscreant because you kept going." He whispered. "Even if the chest WASN'T in the boat, a piece of my treasure would still be with you." I pulled away and my hand flew to the locket. It felt so natural to have that bit of jewelry with me that I had completely forgotten about it. "Not that." He sighed. "Even if you left this ship with absolutely NOTHING on your person, a bit of my treasure would have still been lost."

"What are you talking about?" I asked quietly. "If I didn't have anything of yours than how could…"

"You're my real treasure, Ginny." Jack laughed and laid his forehead against mine. "Silver and gold seem like grains of sand compared to you." I laughed and raised my lips to his own as the words slipped from his mouth. "I love you…"

I heard Elizabeth laugh as Will spoke to the crew. "Today, I will gladly share my experience and advice, for there are no sweeter words than 'I told you so'."


End file.
